In the stars you'll find me
by Pipesper
Summary: Ante la insistencia de Shiro, Pidge termina saliendo de su habitación y admirando el cielo nocturno. Cuando él ya no está, la realidad de su pérdida y los lejanos recuerdos de una fría noche estrellada le impiden enfrentar el mundo nuevamente.


_Hi~ Es Piper con un nuevo nombre y un radiante nuevo fandom(?) Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen y todo eso._

 _Advertencia: la segunda parte se ubica después del final de la segunda temporada (ya sabemos que pasa, así que para que decirlo, aún duele)_

* * *

 **In the stars you'll find me**

* * *

Uno, dos, tres golpes en la puerta.

—Pidge.

Silencio.

Cuatro, cinco, seis golpes más.

Silencio y, nuevamente, la voz de Shiro.

—Abre la puerta, Pidge, necesitas salir un rato.

El patrón se repitió un par de veces más, así como su propia respuesta: ninguna. Pidge sabía que no podía ignorar los llamados de Shiro por siempre, pero de la misma manera, sabía que las posibilidades que la esperaban al otro lado de la puerta no eran muy buenas. No, en realidad eran horribles, impensables, terroríficas, enfrentar a una tropa de naves ella sola sonaban como una mejor idea.

—No puedes esconderte por siempre allí adentro, necesitas un poco de aire— no, ya lo tenía, no era necesaria una excursión al exterior para respirar—. En serio, esto no es divertido.

La situación era divertida, por supuesto que lo era, el motivo, por otro lado, estaba muy alejado de su definición de _diversión_. Por alguna extraña y retorcida razón, Shiro creía que lo mejor que podía hacer por ella era sacarla de su habitación porque, al parecer, no era una buena idea quedarse encerrada todo un día completo cuando existían, en teoría, miles de otras posibilidades más.

—Pidge…— una larga pausa, la cual le indicó a la paladín verde que, por el espacio de unos segundos, su amigo se había rendido. O al menos fue así hasta que los golpes en su puerta volvieron a hacerse presentes. —Pidge. Abre. La. Puerta.

La chica estalló en carcajadas. Sí, no podía evitarlo, disfrutaba de la frustración de Shiro tanto como le entretenía. En serio, ¿Cómo era que, después de tanto tiempo, siguiera estoicamente detrás de la puerta esperando?

—Lo sentimos, Pidge está bajo mantenimiento, por favor inténtelo luego.

Shiro suspiró, una largo y profundo suspiro.

—Ya verás, claro que lo haré.

Contra todo pronóstico él se fue y ese intento de juego de las escondidas de alguna manera terminó. Pidge saltó de la cama que le había servido tanto de escondite como de base de operaciones mientras fruncía los labios y pensaba en las posibilidades detrás de esa súbita retirada. Simplemente no era Shiro si se detenía después de qué, ¿dos minutos? ¿Media hora? No, no entraba dentro de las estadísticas, las probabilidades decían lo contrario, y ellas nunca fallaban, contando con mínimas y escasas posibilidades de hacerlo. ¿Era acaso esa una rara excepción? No, era solo un vil engaño. Pidge tenía razón, después de un rato de espera y silencio, volvió a escuchar pasos dirigiéndose a su puerta, y esta vez sonaban serios.

—Bien, Pidge, tú me obligaste a hacerlo.

¿Hacer… qué?

Antes de pensar en las palabras del paladín negro, la puerta se abrió de par en par, mostrando a un muy satisfecho Shiro al otro lado. El sentimiento de victoria desapareció tan pronto como vio la sonrisa triunfante en la cara del recién llegado.

—Coran me dio la llave— explicó Shiro ante la pasmada cara de Pidge.

—Pero él no pue-

—Claro que sí— el silencio los rodeó mientras Pidge analizaba todas sus posibles vías de escape antes de que fuera tarde—. Bueno, antes de que huyas, ¡vamos! Es hora de un paseo.

No alcanzó a mover siquiera un músculo antes de que Shiro la tomara entre sus brazos y, como un saco de papas que se mueve como un gusano en apuros, la pusiera sobre su hombro, saliendo de su habitación. Pidge se resistió tanto como pudo, pateó a diestra y siniestra, repartió puñetazos que no causaron ningún daño, y soltó un par de gritos, los cuales no fueron ni suaves, ni dignos de una "dama"; si alguien más dentro del castillo escuchó, no tuvieron el valor de salir a mirar. Era oficial, Shiro se llevaba la victoria y ella se hundía en la horrenda derrota, ahora, y contra su voluntad, ambos se dirigían al exterior, a respirar el extraño aire de ese planeta desconocido en el que se habían detenido hace un par de días. Pidge no necesitaba aire, limpio o sucio, viciado o no, solo necesitaba quedarse en su habitación, con su computadora y la mucha información que aún intentaba decodificar. Shiro no lo veía de esa forma, ni mucho menos el resto del equipo, pero nadie era lo suficientemente valiente como para sacar a Pidge de su hábitat natural y volver sano y salvo, excepto claro, Shiro.

Antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba fuera del castillo, lejos de la comodidad de su cama y la tranquilidad de su habitación.

—Bien, bien, ya tengo el aire, el lindo paisaje, ah ¡me siento renovada! ¿Podemos volver? — El falso entusiasmo no engañaría a nadie, mas no perdía nada con intentarlo.

—Pidge, mira las estrellas— ignorándola completamente, Shiro la dejó en el suelo, deteniéndose para él mismo admirar el firmamento nocturno.

Con respecto al tiempo, Pidge no sabía exactamente _cuánto_ había pasado y tampoco le importaba demasiado, por lo que el que no supiera si era exactamente de día o de noche no pareció un problema tan grave hasta que vio la oscuridad de la noche y el brillo de las estrellas emerger sobre el horizonte. Con un suspiro, y sintiéndose mil veces más segura en el suelo que estando suspendida metros arriba, la chica alzó el rostro, encontrándose con lo que había visto miles de veces antes desde lugares diferentes: su casa, la academia, el mismo espacio.

—Sí, Shiro, las he visto antes, sé cómo funcionan, sé que-

—No solo mirarlas y ya, Pidge. Debes admirarlas, escucharlas, conectarte con ellas— no parecía como si le estuviera hablando a ella, él se estaba dirigiendo al cielo, como si ambos tuvieran una profunda conexión—. Están allá lejos, quizás algunas ya desaparecieron hace mucho tiempo, pero nada puede compararse con el momento en que diriges tu mirada al cielo y te pierdes en la inmensidad del universo que tienes por delante, donde los problemas no existen y la belleza se oculta justo frente a tus ojos.

Shiro parecía inmerso en todo eso, en las reflexiones banales y las estrellas lejanas, pero no era eso lo que Pidge hacía, lo suyo era los cálculos y la tecnología, no la conexión con las estrellas, ni las profundas conversaciones con lejanos astros. Sin embargo, observó las estrellas mucho más allá de un simple vistazo, porque, incluso cuando se decía a si misma que era solo por darle en el gusto al mayor, encontró algo de cierto en sus palabras. Y ahí estaban, muchas más de las que contó la primera vez, brillando tan intensamente que se sentía irreal, mostrando eso que se oculta para aquellos que miran solo una vez. Todo es diferente si se mira desde otra perspectiva, con otra disposición, si se le da una segunda oportunidad. Las oía decir miles de cosas a la vez, murmurando un "no te preocupes", cantando una canción de cuna con la cual podría dormir tranquilamente toda la noche, trayendo viejas memorias que prefería ignorar, pero que agradecía de todos modos porque la hacían inmensamente feliz. Las estrellas, entendió Pidge, eran lo que querías que fueran, un consuelo, una sonrisa o un momento de paz.

Antes de darse cuenta, el frío aire nocturno se coló en sus pulmones devolviéndola a la realidad. Nunca se había concentrado tanto en una cosa que no fuera su computadora o en los datos impresos en su pantalla, por lo que aquello logró sorprenderla. Shiro, sumido en un silencio que le hizo creer ya no estaba allí, le dirigió una mirada al ver los escalofríos recorriéndola.

—Hora de volver.

Sí, era hora de volver. Al menos el aire libre no había sido tan malo, después de todo.

—Gracias Shiro, por… todo, supongo.

—No hay de qué, Katie.

.

.

Pidge despertó con la sensación de haber mirado las estrellas toda la noche. No era algo nuevo, sin embargo, y le molestaba que después de lo tranquilo que todo se sentía después de mirar el cielo, la realidad la golpeara de frente al abrir los ojos y no encontrar ni estrellas, ni la figura que ese primer día la acompañó. Tampoco era más agradable el tener que escuchar los constantes golpeteos en su puerta que seguían siempre al abrupto término de su sueño, ni mucho menos los llamados al otro lado que intentaban en vano sacarla de ese lugar.

Como siempre, Pidge decidió ignorarlo y enfocarse en su computadora; ese objeto frio y solitario gradualmente se convirtió en una especie de refugio. Eso era lo único que podía hacer, ese era el único consuelo que podía permitirse. Porque no importaba, ya nada importaba. Siguió tecleando más como una costumbre que concentrándose en lo que en realidad estaba haciendo, los golpes en su puerta no hacían más que aumentar y el ruido la estaba volviendo loca. No saldría si no era una emergencia, no saldría si al otro lado no la encontraban buenas noticias, por lo que mientras, debía seguir buscándolo.

—Pidge, tienes que salir.

Era el turno de Keith, Pidge notó. Siempre se turnaban para hablar, Lance no era el mejor con las palabras y terminaba gritando por la frustración; Hunk decía agradables palabras que le hacían estar a segundos de abrir la puerta, mas nunca lo hacía, quedándose detrás escuchando como el nervioso chico terminaba enredado en sus palabras; y Keith, bueno, era conciso y atacaba directo al punto, nada de sentimentalismos, solo realidad, sus palabras dolían, pero eran siempre ciertas. Allura y Coran lo intentaron también, pero ellos eran ignorados completamente, también tenían razón, tanta que le asustaba.

—Estoy ocupada.

Llevaba cuanto, ¿horas, días? No estaba segura; y tampoco deseaba una respuesta concreta.

—¡Basta, Pidge, todo estamos preocupados! ¿No entiendes?

—Lo sé, pero…

Pero, ¿qué? ¿Esto es personal? ¿No interfieran y solo váyanse? Era ridículo, todos estaban sufriendo la partida del líder a su manera, todos querían respuestas que posiblemente no llegarían, sin embargo, no podía enfrentar a sus amigos sin recordar a Shiro y con él, a su familia, y todo el dolor que significaba no tenerlos más a su lado. Una lágrima solitaria bajó por su mejilla, ¿por qué la gente que amaba tenía que irse? ¿Por qué la vida de un héroe no podía ser justa? No quería ser egoísta, no quería ahogarse sola en sus penas, pero… pero.

—Pidge… no queremos perderte a ti también.

Las palabras de Keith resonaron en su cabeza por un buen rato. Nadie dijo nada más, por lo que supuso todos pensaban igual. Pidge observó su entorno, _realmente_ lo observó, y entendió que su computadora nunca sería suficiente, mucho menos la información en la que nunca encontraría nada porque simplemente no existía nada allí, solo falsas esperanzas. Sí, todo eso era tonto, no quería perder a nadie más, pero estaba alejando a las personas que más quería. Lamentablemente, la vida no era más un juego de las escondidas en el que podía cerrar los ojos e ignorar todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor; esconderse ya no era más una solución, sufrir en silencio tampoco, nadie puede hacer algo así para siempre y fingir que no ocurre nada al salir el sol. Pidge no esperaba encontrar respuestas, ni soluciones inmediatamente después de cruzar por esa puerta, pero sí estaban esas miles de posibilidades que un día quiso desechar justo antes de perderse en la inmensidad del cielo estrellado junto a Shiro.

—¿Crees que estuvo bien lo que dijo?— Hunk se escuchaba cansado, igual que todos.

—Quizás Keith la asustó y nunca más saldrá…

—¡Lance!

Peleas, sonrisas, su nueva familia, era eso lo que necesitaba. Pidge se dejó guiar hasta la puerta inconscientemente por sus pies y la necesidad de dejar toda esa soledad atrás, en cuanto esta se abrió, la familiaridad de la escena frente a ella, sus amigos a punto de echarse a pelear por algo que no alcanzó a escuchar, la llenó de un cálido sentimiento en su pecho.

—Ya basta, ¿son unos niños?— Todos voltearon su rostro a la velocidad de la luz al oír su voz; se sorprendió a si misma que sonara tan tranquila, y divertida—. ¿No podemos simplemente salir un rato a, no sé… mirar las estrellas?

—Bueno, eso es un poco raro, pero…

Keith fue interrumpido por Lance, que se hizo paso entre los tres para desordenar el cabello de la chica, acto seguido, Hunk hizo lo mismo.

—¡Todo lo que quieras, pequeña Pidge!

—¡Yo prepararé bocadillos!

Pidge sonrió, una sonrisa verdadera, una que pensó había dejado en el olvido. Efectivamente, mirar las estrellas era algo raro, una actividad no muy propia de ella, pero también representaba algo que le recordaba las interminables posibilidades dentro de la galaxia y las muchas esperanzas que puede albergar un corazón.

.

.

.

 _Nota: pretendía hacer algo lindo y feliz y bueno, el drama solo apareció. Espero en serio que les guste y que si hay algo mal o tienen alguna crítica me lo hagan saber (en serio se los agradecería)_

 _Y bueno, para no tenerlos más aquí, gracias por leer, ¡adiós!_


End file.
